Numerically accurate color reproduction is required for a display device used for medical applications and graphic design. Display devices having a backlight perform adjustment of the white level by adjusting the brightness of the backlight, and perform adjustment of the black level by adjusting the offset of an image signal. Target values of the black level and the white level are set by a user.
Moreover, in a display device that has an image display unit and a backlight, and that corrects brightness unevenness and chromatic unevenness (hereinafter referred to as display unevenness), there has been proposed a display device that can set a correction amount of the display unevenness, and the display unevenness is corrected by using the correction amount of the display unevenness (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).